1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a medical device used to insert a catheter into a patient's body, especially for the intravenous delivery of a fluid. More particularly, the invention is a catheter introducer having a retractable needle that prevents reuse and avoids needle stick injuries to medical personnel and others.
2. Description of Related Art
Catheter insertion devices are well known. When a catheter is inserted into a patient for the intravenous delivery of a fluid, a disposable needle passing through the catheter is utilized to puncture a vein to permit entry of the catheter. The needle is then withdrawn, leaving the catheter in place for connection to an IV bag or bottle, or to be capped for later use.
In recent years, because of the prevalence of blood-borne pathogens such as HIV and hepatitis, there has been an increasing need for catheter introducers that prevent accidental needle stick injuries to medical personnel and to other employees who handle trash, laundry or other refuse containing used needles. As a result, new products have been designed that incorporate special needle covers or mechanisms for retracting the needle following use. Such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,747,831; 4,828,548; 5,129,884; 5,501,675; 5,817,058 and 5,989,220. Many of the prior art devices contain numerous complicated parts that substantially increase manufacturing costs and interfere with the user's ability to feel when the needle is properly inserted into the patient. Other devices require two-handed operation or are prone to premature needle retraction during shipment, storage and handling.
An IV catheter introducer is therefore needed that can be manufactured economically and reliably at high speed, that will not retract the needle prematurely, that can be operated with one hand, and that will fully protect the user and others from accidental sticks and exposure to blood-borne pathogens. These and other advantages are provided by the invention disclosed below.